The Doctors' Outback
by unsaidcloud
Summary: What happens when the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors plan trips for their respective companions, Rose and Amy, to Australia at the same point in time? How will Rose Tyler react when she realises that she's been replaced by Amy Pond at some time? How will the eleventh Doctor cope being so close to Rose? And why can't they all just leave?
1. Chapter 1

When they opened their eyes both of them knew that they had finally stopped. Glancing excitedly at each other Rose was the first one to speak. "So, where are we then?"

"Go on out and have a look", the Doctor said with an all knowing smile.

Jumping to her feet from where she'd fallen Rose rushed to the door. She looked back to the Doctor before opening it slightly and peering outside.

Stepping outside into the heat Rose looked around, covering her eyes with her hand from the sun. In the distance she saw what appeared to be a horse, slightly closer to her on her right was a camel. Other than there was nothing of significance in the sandy red earth.

"Sorry where are we?" Rose asked again as she heard the Doctor step out of the Tardis behind her.

"Australia." The Doctor said simply. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"You could have taken me anywhere. And you chose a desert?" Rose cocked her head to one side smiling at him. "Anywhere in the universe".

"Yes but Australia is very nice too." The Doctor responded defending himself. "Did you know…" As the Doctor began rattling off facts Rose stopped listening. Peering into the distance again she saw the horse running at high speed. Running away from whatever had just spooked it.

Squinting she noticed a little blue box standing where the horse had originally been. A little, blue, British police box. Rose whirled around and saw that the Tardis was still behind her "that's not right", she whispered under her breath. "Doctor." Rose said her voice full of apprehension.

"…And the Kangaroo is also an interesting thing because…" The Doctor had wandered a small distance talking to himself as he looked at the small plants sprouting out of the group. Not realising he had no longer had an audience for his thoughts.

"Doctor look!" Rose shouted with urgency.

Looking up he saw it immediately. "We can't be here. Rose get in the Tardis."

"Is that the Tardis? Over there? How can it be over there when it's here?" Rose was herded into the blue box as she spoke.

"I don't know. But we need to leave. If that's my future I can't be here."

Fiddling with the controls the Doctor began to get impatient. "Come on, come one. Why aren't we leaving?" Suddenly he stopped dead and dropped his head to the control panel. "We can't leave." He said finally.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But she's not going anywhere for me." After a long thoughtful pause The Doctor suddenly gained a mischievous smile on his face, "well let's go meet me then".

Before they were even able to make another move there was a quiet knock on the door. The Doctor's smile wiped away as he hesitated a moment before he took wide strides to answer the door. Rose held back and watched over the Doctor's shoulder as a red haired girl appeared on the other side of the door.

"Doctor! Don't worry it's not you." She shouted back at the desert in a thick Scottish accent.

"But it is me." The tenth Doctor said to the woman. "Who do we have here?"

"Amy Pond," the girl said absent minded searching behind her. "Doctor?!" She shouted again.

"I am the Doctor," he repeated again.

Amy laughed as Rose peered around the Doctor to get a closer look, "no you're not, don't be silly. The doctor is here with me. Doctor!?"

Rose leant toward the Doctor, "do you think he's really here? Your future?"

"Well she seems to know me…Sort of."

Amy took two steps back and sighed "Doctor I can see you behind that bush. I'm pretty sure everyone can see you behind _that_ bush".

The eleventh Doctor had attempted to conceal himself behind a small plant beside the Tardis. And had failed quite substantially in doing so. Rose was the first to step out of the Tardis. "Doctor?" She spoke quietly to the form concealed by shrubbery. "Doctor… It's Rose, do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are". The Doctor was barely audible and did not come out of his hiding place. Rose, not hearing what he had said looked back to Amy who shrugged apologetically. "Of course I know who you are." He repeated a second time a little louder.

"Then can you come out and see me? Come on. No need to be shy. I've known you for years," Rose said with a little laugh.

"It's not like that. I'm different. And I shouldn't be here."

Amy stood back and watched scene from the Tardis. Not understanding the conversation.

"Well you're here now. You may as well say hello."

Slowly the Doctor stood up and dusted the dirt of his trousers and wiped his fringe from his face unconsciously. "Hello Rose." Without realising what he was doing he ran up to her and pulled her into a deep embrace. "It's been a while." He whispered into her hair.

Opening his eyes and looking over her, he saw him. Standing beside the Tardis in his old brown jacket, white sneakers, blue suit and the brown hair which he missed a little.

Hands in his pockets the tenth doctor strode up to the eleventh. Sizing him up. And at the same time they both spoke over each other.

"You look so much older than I remember."

"You look far too young."

* * *

As the pounding rain suddenly stopped, Rory awoke. Realising that he had been sleeping in a starfish position, taking up the whole bed, he began to remember why he had been alone. He looked out the window from where he was and thought back to the conversation which had taken place the previous night...

"So where to now? Anywhere. You two can come up with the plan this time. I always come up with the plan". The Doctor leant up against the Tardis waiting for a reponse from Amy and Rory.

"I don't know where you two are going, but I have that surgery in the morning, I can't go." Rory said shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Amy turned to him "you can leave that until whenever, we can come back just before you're going to start. It's no big deal."

"It's my first surgery. The first one I'll ever do. If I leave it another week I'm pretty sure my head will explode."

"You realise that all you'll be doing is holding the skin flaps". Amy said tilting her head and looking past him at the doctor.

"Amy, it's my first surgery." Rory said trying to get her attention back on him.

With a sigh Amy lay back horizontally on the bed "fine. We'll stay here then".

The Doctor stared at them both for a moment not believing what he had heard. "So this is what I get for letting you two plan a holiday. Nothing. Well you're not very exciting are you?"

"We can be exciting here..." Amy started but was interrupted by Rory. "Go without me. We've all been cooped up together for a while now. It'd probably be a good break for a night".

The Doctor looked at Amy waiting for a response. She looked back to Rory and hugged him "only one night!" She shouted at him. "I promise." With a quick kiss she sealed her decision. "So where are we going?" Amy turned to the Doctor excitedly.

"I asked you. You can decide."

Amy's thoughts went into overdrive, as though she couldn't process one idea at once "somewhere warm. You promised me Rio. We still haven't been to Rio."

The Doctor smiled, "I did promise you Rio. To Rio it is." He flung open the Tardis door and held out his hand to Amy.

"But I don't really want to go to Rio now."

Stepping out of the Tardis again the Doctor looked ay Amy, "well?"

"Let's go somewhere warm and new", she ran inside the Tardis leaving Rory in the room as the Doctor followed her.

The door closed behind him and Rory listened as he could hear their voices from inside. The whirs of the engine began and just as Rory was about to get up from the bed and go downstairs the door flung open and a hand grabbed the front of his shirt. Amy left one hand on the Tardis as she kissed him, "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Before he could say anything she was gone. He watched the Tardis leave and shouted out just before it disappeared completely, "Doctor! Keep her safe!" He began walking away and whispered it once more as he left the room.

…Rory continued to stare out into the darkness and knew it was far too early to get up, but he couldn't sleep any more. Slowly he sat up and looked up at the clouds. It was the first time in days that it had stopped raining. Maybe, he hoped, things would start looking up for the remainder of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait...wait wait wait. Let me get this straight." Amy watched both Doctors staring each other down as the Eleventh form unwrapped his arms from Rose. "You're the Doctor." She pointed at her version "And you're also the Doctor." She said using her other arm to point to Rose's Doctor.

"Yes, he's my future. That's why you both shouldn't be here." The Tenth Doctor was interrupted as a rock was hurled across at him. Hitting him square in the chest he turned to Amy's Raggedy Doctor, "really? why would you do that? Child."

"Firstly I am older than you, secondly we shouldn't even be speaking."

"Well you should've known that Rose and I were going to be here. I'm your past!"

"Ok!" Rose shouted over the two of them. "I think we've got it that you're both not meant to be here. But there's not much we can do right now, is there? The Tardis won't let us leave and I'm guessing you had the same problem?" She said now speaking to Amy.

With a nod Amy agreed "I only got a glimpse of the sunlight before somebody pulled me back inside. Then he tells me we have to go before I even began to feel the heat. Even though, at least it's actually warm. You know he promised me Rio once. We never went."

"Rio, really? And yeah he does that." Rose said looking at the Eleventh Doctor suspiciously. "Right we may as well enjoy this place then." She sidled up next to her Doctor "Even if it's not quite Rio." She whispered to him.

"Why did you come here if you knew I'd be here?" The Tenth doctor asked his duplicate.

The Eleventh Doctor squatted to the ground and pick up some dirt, letting it fall through his fingers as he spoke "I don't know. I don't remember. This all feels new to me. It doesn't make any sense."

"Then we're here for a reason."

"Yes, looks like it."

There was an odd pause as they all waited for someone to speak. As the Doctors began discussing their options again Rose watched Amy silently. Amy was obviously an attractive girl and also obviously human. She didn't seem to have anything out of the ordinary about her, though she did have an air of confidence which Rose could relate to.

Amy's straight red hair covered her profile as she tried to make sense of what the plan of action was. She dared not interrupt the ongoing banter. She only became distracted as she felt Rose's eyes on her. Looking over she gave the girl a smile. Rose would have been only a few years younger than her and Amy suddenly felt quite defensive of her. Walking up to her she tried to think of a topic of conversation other than the Doctor. Before she could even get a word in Rose was the first to speak, "what year did he pick you up in?"

Amy let out a little laugh, "a bit of a long story really, we first met when I was quite young, then came back for me again about 12 years later. He picked me up in 2010."

"Wow that's not far from me then." Rose smiled at least they had their years in common.

Amy killed the mood quite accidently when she followed up with another simple question. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name earlier what was it?"

"Rose." Brushing her hair back she looked at Amy for a while until she gained the courage to ask, "you haven't heard my name before have you?"

Rose looked at her Doctor sadly as Amy said "no, sorry. He doesn't really like to mention what went on. You know, in the past. The things that he can't change."

With a nod Rose acknowledged Amy's words. Sensing that that line conversation was over Amy looked away. Off in the distance large grey clouds were forming, but for some reason, she noticed, they weren't moving. Stuck hovering in one place, at one fixed point. A flash of lightning crashed down to the ground, but the thunder never came. Frowning Amy got Rose's attention and pointed toward the small cattle station which the clouds were hanging above. "That's a bit odd isn't it. Over there?"

Rose stared at the house, making assessments in her mind, and then after a few seconds started running towards the wooden structure. Not caring if the others followed. The Doctor was going to be finished with her, then he would move on to the next. He would never mention her again and that would be it. Anger washed through her as she ran. So much for 'The Doctor and Rose'.

"Rose!" The Tenth Doctor shouted at her as he watched her run. "Rose!"

Turning on her heels she took a deep breath and shouted back to them, "I think Amy's found what you're after. Are you coming this way or not!?" She smiled at him hiding any kind of emotion she had just felt.

Raising his sight he saw the clouds simply hanging in the air. Now they were slowly turning to fog and drifting around the one house. Darkness as though night had fallen simply covered the station and did not extend far beyond the properties border. He looked above and noticed the sun still streaming down on them in pure daylight.

"I forgot how clever she was." The Eleventh said quietly with a smile watching Rose.

"Was?" The Tenth stared at him. "What happens to her? Why isn't she with you anymore. You're not that much older than I am now. Not really."

With a sad smile the Eleventh didn't meet the Doctor's eyes, "you know I can't tell you that."

"Are we at least happy with what happened to her?"

"We are satisfied that we did the best we could at the time." Staring at the Tenth Doctor the Eleventh looked very old and tired.

As Amy walked up to them their conversation stopped. "Are we going then Doctor?" She asked her old friend.

"Of course we are. I think you're both on to something."

In acknowledgement Amy began to follow in Rose's footsteps together. The Tenth hung back slightly and grabbed Eleventh's arm as he went to walk forward. "You don't mention this to Rose." He whispered.

"She'll figure it out. You know that." The Eleventh walked forward a pace.

"Please. Don't." The Tenth Doctor pleaded with him. "She doesn't need to know."

"Don't expect anything else from me for the rest of this time then. You know she'll never forgive you if you're keeping something from her. Past, present or future." The Eleventh said angrily.

"You can't tell her."

"I know I can't, but that doesn't make it any better!" The Eleventh sighed. "But I won't say anything to jeopardise our timeline."

The Tenth Doctor walked forward past his elder and made way to Amy. Straightening his bow tie and watching Rose walk in front, The Eleventh remembered all those times he wished he could have seen her again and tell her what he had wanted to say at Bad Wolf Bay. Now she was here, he knew that he could never tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cattle Station stood much taller and grander than any of them had imagined when they had first seen it from the Tardis. It was separated into three main wooden buildings, each one trying to be more impressive on the outside than its counterparts.  
The darkness of the unusual night highlighted the coloured lanterns which outlined the main middle building. The structure to the left was by far the smallest, a fishpond marked its entrance way. If they could have seen underneath the surface all four of them would have noticed little tadpoles swimming through the murky water. The little creatures were protected by the lily pads above them. The final building had the greenest garden out the front. All varieties of fruit trees and vegetable seedlings were growing healthily through the thick grass. On seeing this, the Tenth Doctor leaped the fence enthusiastically.

"Anyone for an apple?" He asked the group. Not waiting for a response he continued. "I love apples. I think everyone loves apples." Picking four apples off of the tree he threw each companion a piece of fruit. He smiled at Rose, then looked back at his bright red prize "Ahh apples, how would the Earth be without you?" he sighed taking the biggest bite he could manage. "Haven't had apples in ages have we Rose?" He winked at her.

The anger lifted slightly from her body, "no it's been a while. Should make more of an effort really." She took a small bite out of the apple, a juice droplet made its way from the apple to the ground. Without any of them knowing, a small furry leg worked its way out of the ground, claimed the droplet then disappeared again. "This is delicious. How do you think they get them to grow out here?" Rose questioned.

The Eleventh Doctor stared at it then returned it to the Tenth, "you can have it. Not a big fan of apples really, too round." Wiping his hand on his jacket as though he had touched something rotten, he looked around for any sign of life.

"No more apples? Well that's a depressing future."

With her mouth completely full Amy was the one who responded, "No he's more of a custard and Fish Finger man now apparently."

"Oh good, because that's completely normal." Rose whispered to her partner in crime.

"I'll have you lot know that custard and fish fingers is the best combination you can get. Bet you have never even tried it." He looked at Amy pointedly. "Quite frankly it's like being in dairy seafood heaven." As the Doctor stopped speaking the darkness suddenly vanished, replaced instead by the blaring sunlight they had just come out of.

"Who's there?" A woman shouted.

They all turned to the smallest building as a short, haggard lady appeared out the door. "You thieves stealing from me again?"

Amy stifled a grin as she figured out the old lady was mad. Apart from the fact that they were the only people about, it would be hard to believe that thieves would have come all this way once, let alone twice, simply for some fruit. However, guiltily, she dropped her half eaten apple to the ground.

The woman approached the group and took a good look at them. "Well then? We don't get any visitors here so what do you want?"

The Tenth Doctor held out his hand, "My name is John Smith, this is my associate Rose and our secretary Amy. And this is..."

"The Doctor. _I'm _the Doctor," The Eleventh finished. He took a sideways glance at Tenth's face which was impassive.

Without taking the Doctor's outstretched hand the woman responded. "I don't care. Why are you here?"

"We're here about your weather problem. Because you know, darkness during the day... Not normal that. Can be quite hard to see, you bump into things, drop things you can't find. Can be quite..." The Eleventh Doctor paused trying to find the right word, "dark." He finished lamely.

"I don't have a bloody weather problem. Go away." The old woman turned to leave.

Rose stared at the back of the property owner hopelessly. Slowly an idea formed in her mind. "He sent us here. He wanted us to pass on a message to you Mrs. Stein."

Without turning around she asked the question Rose was expecting, "who?"

"You're father." Rose paused to see if the words would have any effect. It became apparent that they didn't as the woman continued to walk away.

"My father is dead. Any message from him would be rubbish anyway. Good bye!" Slamming the door behind her she returned to where she had come from.

As a last resort Rose shouted to the closed door, "he's left you a lot of money." Rose looked blankly at her Doctor when there wasn't an immediate response. "What are you doing?" He mouthed silently to her.

With a frustrated shrug Rose answered quietly, "I don't know, but at least I'm doing something."

The door opened a crack, "how much money?" The old lady didn't come outside.

Rose hesitated and Amy picked up the slack in conversation, "452,000 pounds."

"In dollars girl."

"About $670,000." The Eleventh Doctor calculated.

The woman came rushing outside, greed alight in her eyes. "I think you should come inside then. Have you got the documents? Do I need to sign anything?"

Grabbing the psychic paper from her Doctor's coat pocket Rose produced it to the woman. "Nothing to sign, we have the cheque here." As the woman went to grab it Rose dragged the paper out of her reach. "But we just need somewhere to stay for next couple of nights until the bank organises the funds."

"This is not how I thought these things were done. Does it really need four of you to do this?"

All four of them nodded in unison.

With a marked improvement on the woman's mood she began to usher them towards the main building. "Two days, until I get the money you say? I suppose you can stay here for that time. But the cheque is definitely mine after that?"

"Of course. Unless you don't want it. Then we can give it to the next person on the list." The Eleventh Doctor played.

"No, no not necessary. You'll just have to ignore my ignorant son. Dumb as a pair of socks and half as useful." She walked ahead of them as she shouted, "Graham! Get five beers out of the fridge and chuck 'em on the table!"

Amy and her Doctor entered the house first. The Tenth Doctor spoke to Rose as they trailed behind, 'how did you know her name? How'd you know that would work?"

Rose tapped the copper plaque hanging on the wall beside the main entrance which read 'Professor Stein- How She Can Change The World -1986.' There was a newspaper article written below it. The entire story engraved on the plaque. "There was the same sign on the front gate. Obviously she thinks fairly highly of herself. And I didn't know that my idea would work. But I do know people and people are greedy." Handing him back his wallet with the psychic paper she looked back over her shoulder. "Can you feel that?" She asked him just before they got inside.

"The feeling that a million pairs of eyes are watching us. Yes, I feel it. So much energy in this one spot. What is this place hiding?"

"Apart from a selfish woman and her son? I'm sure we'll find out. Come on then, yeah?" Rose said with a hint of admiration for her Doctor. He could never turn off that brain of his.

As the door closed behind them a dark brown ball of fur squeezed itself out of the ground where Amy's half eaten apple had lain. The small creature scuttled towards the tall grass on its twelve tiny legs. There it would wait with its two other older brothers. But they knew they would not have to wait for long.


	4. Chapter 4

As the five of them gathered around the round table uncomfortably, each one with a beer except the Tenth Doctor, it was silent. Not one word was spoken and the silence was only broken by the occasional croak from a frog.

Sitting alone on a stool near the kitchen countertop was the woman's neglected son. His hands were calloused by labour intensive work and his forehead was marked with a mixture of grease and dust. The poor boy would have been about 18 years of age, but due to his time out in the sun, he looked older. Drinking the beer that the Tenth Doctor had refused, he stared out the kitchen window in thought.

His mother left to go to bed after showing them a dorm room where they could stay the night. The room was usually reserved for international students who wanted the 'outback experience', but since it was empty it was easily utilised for the four companions.

Instead of turning in for the night as was obviously expected, the four of them returned to the kitchen table. Rose's Doctor made a beeline straight for the window.

"What were you looking at?" He whispered to himself. Looking across the yard he saw flashing lights from inside the smallest barn.

"What do you see?" Rose asked trying to look around him, placing her hands on his arm gently.

"Blue flashy lights." Was the only response she received.

The Eleventh Doctor's head snapped toward them, "blue flashy lights. I like blue flashy lights. The only better thing is if they make noise. Do you think they make noise?" He directed to his younger self.

"I don't know." He answered carefully, but a wide smile grew along his face, "but I'm sure it's about time we found out why we're here. Come on!" He clasped Rose's hand tightly in his own and dragged her along behind him.

"Who was she to you?" Amy asked her Doctor as they ran along behind the others.

"Who? Rose? She was just like you are. She used to travel with me. It was a little while ago now though."

"They're not like us. There's something going on there." She grinned at him "something involving a little more than friendship?" They came to a stop at the door and Amy gave him a quick cheeky nudge which he swatted away laughing.

He was saved an explanation when he heard the Tenth Doctor's voice from inside the building already. As the Eleventh Doctor and Amy entered the building the first thing they noticed was a large satellite dish in the middle of the room. There was a hole in the ceiling directly above. The blue lights were emitting from a semi-circle of control panels around the outside of the room. The Tenth

Doctor had already put his glasses on and was examining the panels carefully. Rose, on the other end of the room, was doing the same.

"Have you seen one of these before?" The Tenth asked the Eleventh.

The Eleventh Doctor began poking and hitting buttons at random, hoping they would do something productive, "no," he answered. He held his sonic screwdriver over the console then flicked it back around and looked at it, "no idea at all...What do you think it does?" Hitting another button the Eleventh Doctor spun around dramatically to face Amy, "what do you reckon…" Before he could finish the ground started shaking beneath them. The magnitude rose as each second passed. And as suddenly as it came, it stopped. They all glanced at each other and smiled nervously. No one had a chance to say anything before a bolt of lightning shot from the satellite to the sky.

The door to the barn flung open, the old woman's son stood in the door way, "what did you do!?"He shouted at the Eleventh Doctor.

Rather sheepishly the Doctor looked up at the boy, "I'm not really sure." He smiled unconvincingly.

The boy ran back outside staring up to the sky. "Please don't rain!" He shouted up to the sky, "please don't let it rain."

The Tenth Doctor pushed past them all to watch the boy, "why isn't it allowed to rain?" He asked quite seriously.

"Because of last time…"The boy trailed off, "last time something happened."

"What?"

"Things…they came up from the ground. I don't know what they are."

"Can you describe them?" The Tenth Doctor removed his glasses from his face.

"Even better than that." The boy suddenly perked up, "come and see."

Striding after him, the Tenth Doctor followed the boy, "Your name? Graham was it?"

Nodding the boy did not turn around.

* * *

_A short time later at the Pond residence: _

Rory finished the fried eggs and bacon on his plate and smiled happily to himself. He'd just had a good breakfast for dinner, Amy and the Doctor would be home soon and he had just had a very successful day. Amy had been right. He had basically just held back skin flaps all day. But at least he had done it right.

Placing his dish in the sink he looked out to the garden. He thought about how his children would enjoy that swing set and how he should really clean up the yard. Rory knew that Amy would want to stay with the Doctor for a few more years yet, but the time would come.

He turned to wipe his hands on the dishcloth when he heard the Tardis. With a smile he ran to the noise. Rory came to a stop as he saw Amy standing quite alone in their room. The Tardis and the Doctor both absent from the picture.

"Rory!" She yelled as she saw him, "Rory! I need to go back."

"Back where?" He asked into the side of her neck as she threw her arms around him.

"Back to The Doctors, back to Rose. I… I think they need me."

Rory grasped her arms and held her away from him, "sorry? Doctors? As in The Doctor only plural? And who's Rose?" He stopped as he stared at the bed, "And what the hell is that?"

The little brown ball tried to run away as Amy scooped it up in her hands. "Good, that's a start only another 399 to go then we can build the Tardis and go back. Put it somewhere safe." She placed the scuttling creature into Rory's hands. Its little green eyes looked up at him innocently. "This is insane." He whispered.

"Put it in a rubbish bag. Come on, help me look." Amy began searching under the bed for the little creatures that had followed her from the Australian ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Hundreds of them, bordering on thousands even. Lining each and every wall available. A small path had been carved out among the cages which filled the building.

The two Doctors, Amy and Rose stood in front of them, looking at the creatures inside. As they passed each cage the little 'things' would purr. As though they were happy to have human company.

"Well hello," The Eleventh Doctor opened one of the cages, "we know what you are. Don't we." He cooed as he scratched its underbelly.

"We do?" the Tenth Doctor asked surprised.

"Of course we know what they are. So cute and harmless by themselves." He looked up to the Tenth Doctor, "come on, you remember." When he didn't get a response he continued, "you should remember better than I do. It was only three years into your past. When you were travelling alone..." The Eleventh Doctor sighed, "if I say the name Mary Shelly does that help?"

As though a sudden light came on in the Tenth Doctor's brain he smile, "oh yes." He laughed opening up a separate cage himself.

"Mary Shelley? As in the woman who wrote Frankenstein." Amy asked looking at the Doctors.

"The very same. I like you Amelia Pond. Another smart one." The Tenth mentioned, preoccupied with the fluff ball.

The Eleventh Doctor handed Amy his creature and stood directly in front of his former self. "What did you just say?" Both Doctors were basically nose to nose. The Tenth Doctor made eye contact briefly with the Eleventh before looking away.

"How do you know my name was Amelia?" Amy asked.

"We've been here together for far too long." The Eleventh Doctor squinted trying to catch the Doctor's eyes again. "There's a reason two of us can't be here at the same time. Only one of us should exist at any one point. He's gaining my memories. He's becoming his future self. I won't exist anymore by the time he's finished. He's the original, he is what makes me. I am simply a future version."

"It's only just started, we have time." The Tenth Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"You only have what? Four years of memories to catch up on? You know that won't take long. What can you remember?"

"It's just drips and drabs, names, no faces, but your new Tardis it _is_ impressive." Rose's Doctor attempted to joke.

The Eleventh Doctor broke his contact with the Tenth as he saw Rose out of the corner of his eye. "You ok?" He asked seeing her expression.

She was looking straight past him at her own Doctor, "four years." She said quietly. Walking up to him she asked "Is that all the time we have?"

The Eleventh Doctor shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Not meeting the Tenth Doctors eyes again. He had let the secret slip.

"Rose, please." The Tenth incarnation looked down at her as she walked past him to go outside.

Before she reached the door, she turned to him, "four years, before I die, I'm lost, or what? Do you just get sick of me?"

"It's not like that at all," The Eleventh Doctor said under his breath.

Rose hearing him, directed her anger to him, "Well what's it like then?!"

The Eleventh Doctor flinched slightly and didn't answer.

"Well that's just brilliant," Rose stormed outside, not knowing what emotion she was feeling. Anger, hurt, sadness and loss. Such a huge loss weighed itself in her belly. Within four years the Doctor and herself would no longer be together. Coming to terms with that, that was impossible.

"You know he can't tell you anything." Her Doctor stood in the doorway.

"Then why can't you? You're the one getting his memories?" She stood out next to the small pond waiting for an answer.

"I don't have any solid memories. Nothing makes sense." He looked up to the sky whilst walking towards her. Standing beside her he stared into the water. "Rose, you have to believe that I would never just become sick of you. I'd never abandon you somewhere. I thought you trusted me?"

Rose turned to him, "I know," she tucked her hair in behind her ear, "but I didn't think… I didn't know…" She attempted a small smile, "I didn't think it was going to be so soon." Rose placed a hand on his arm, "and of course I trust you. It's just so little time." Her eyes swum as she finally looked up at him.

The Tenth Doctor placed his own hand on top of hers. Squeezing it slightly he grinned, "there's a lot we can do in a small time."

Rose nodded slightly, "then I need to say something. If I don't say it, then I don't know if I'll ever be able to again," a small tear ran down her cheek.

Before she could continue the Doctor's smile vanished. He leant down and kissed her lightly. Rose threw her arms around his neck, the kiss growing more intense.

Then it started raining.

Watching from the doorway the Eleventh Doctor shouted to them, "get inside now!"

As the first drops hit the ground the brown creatures began rising to the ground's surface.

They approached the doorway and before the Doctor opened the door he turned to Rose, "Rose, I will never leave you." He said.

Rose smiled once more at him before they walked through the door.

"They're Frankenstei."The Eleventh Doctor explained to Amy.

"You mean Frankenstein? But he was a monster in a book." Amy responded as she saw the other two join them.

"No, Frankenstei," The Eleventh Doctor repeated correcting her, "One Frankenstein," he held up one creature, "two and three Frankenstei." He gestured to the cages. "Besides Frankenstein wasn't the monster in the book, the inventor was Doctor Frankenstein." He shook his head at Amy.

"Ok…"She sighed, "so they're harmless?"

"Yes, when their alone. But together they can create anything from you're memory. Telepathic little things. Cute as puppies, but deadly when combined."

"What do you mean they can create anything?" Amy asked staring at the brown fluffy Frankenstein in her hand.

"The look into your mind and can make anything they want in order to defend themselves. They never mean any real harm, but as you can see they're quite vulnerable alone. So, for example, if you thought about Rory. The Frankenstei would come together and basically build Rory as you remember him. You and I would be able to see him, but these two…"he pointed to Rose and his duplicate, "…would only see him as a pile of brown fur, in a sort of human shape. The Frankenstei could still speak to them and contact them and act like a human, it just wouldn't appear Human to them. But it could still go over and hug them, hit them, hurt them, just as Rory could do in real life"

Trying to process this information Rose was the next to speak, "so they can turn into anything, and they gain the ability of whatever they've turned into?"

The Eleventh Doctor nodded, "they do it to defendant themselves. Mary Shelley tried to use them when her husband died, she was able to basically rebuild him with the Frankenstei. That's how she came up with story"

Graham, whom they had all forgotten about, cleared his throat in the corner of the room. "It's true." He said quietly, "On the day they first came I saw my father. He's been dead since I was six years old. He used to beat me."

The Eleventh form smiled proudly to himself, ignoring the fact that the mood in the room had dropped.

"But why are they here?" Rose questioned him.

Again Graham was able to reveal the answer, "that machine, in the other building. The bolt of light that went up to the sky, it makes it rain, then these things come. They don't come out of the ground when it rains here normally. The machine makes weather."

The two Doctor's looked at each other, the Eleventh finally spoke, "that's not a weather machine. That's the same thing that Mrs Shelley had. And if I'm right, then we are in big trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well if it's not a weather machine, then what is it?" Graham asked the group.

Without waiting for someone to answer, the Eleventh Doctor spoke, "It transfers energy from one point to another. Energy can be taken from anywhere and received by anything. That's the reason the Frankenstei exist, excess energy."

The Humans in the group stared at the Time Lords blankly.

The Tenth Doctor clarified, "that rain is not produced out of thin air, it's originated from somewhere else on this planet. The rain that comes down from the clouds is full of artificial energy, that energy then transfers to the ground and something else then gains that energy. The Frankenstei just live under the ground in a sedentary state. Anything that is produced by the machine will have excess energy, and that energy will, eventually be transferred to the ground."

After a small moment of thought the Tenth Doctor spoke again, "but if the energy transfers into something, it has to originate from a source."

"But my machine doesn't do that." Graham protested.

"It's been taking energy from random sources. Just because you can't control it doesn't mean it doesn't function properly. Who knows what has been drained." Rose's Doctor said coldly.

The boy suddenly looked very small, standing at the back of the room.

"We just need to get over there and zap the energy out of the clouds again then. Yeah?" Rose asked looking back to where they had come from, thinking out aloud.

"We can't, all the Frankenstei are out that door, there's too many of them." The Eleventh said pacing back and forth between the cages.

"C'mon how bad could it be?" Amy opened the door, then quickly closed it again. "Ok, so you may have been right." She said with her back to the door.

"Amy? What is it?" The Eleventh Doctor walked towards her and pushed her slightly so he could look out the door. She put out her hand to stop him.

"You remember those dinosaur things, the ones that were underground. All green and scaly." She attempted to describe.

"The Silurians?"

Nodding slightly she pointed backwards to the door, "well there's one out there."

The Eleventh Doctor frowned and pushed her arm out of the way and opened the door a crack. A long tongue lashed out at him, it hit the door which he closed immediately. "Right, well that's that then." He looked to the Tenth Doctor. "Any ideas".

"We go all together. The more minds it has to read, the more confused it will get. It'll slow it down"

"And that's really going to work?" Rose asked him.

The Tenth Doctor looked at the door then back to Rose, "sure... I mean maybe," He winked at his future self, "only one way we're going to find out."

Running to the door he flung it open. The Frankenstei noticed them straight away. The Silurian remained in its form. It was completely unrecognisable to Rose and Graham. To them it appeared just as the Doctor had said, as a large pile of Frankenstei. The group followed him outside, some of them running others walking, unsure of how to react to the fluffy brown creatures. Rose attempted to follow her Doctor until she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled as she looked to her left to the Cyberman which had formed itself beside her, "I didn't think these existed in our world!"

"Rose it's not real!" The Tenth Doctor yelled back as he had run ahead.

"So it can't hurt me?" Rose asked, relieved.

"Oh no, it can definitely hurt you" The Eleventh Doctor replied, running past her and pulling her away from the beastly creation.

Graham walked casually up to the Cyberman examining it, "I don't understand, I can't even see it." He put his hand on the creatures. His face full of wonder.

The Tenth Doctor stopped where he was, "Graham, Don't go near it!"

They all stopped and turned to watch the Cyberman extend his hand out to Graham, it then touched him, killing him instantly. Amy took a step backwards from where she stood, clasping a hand over her mouth. She didn't recognise the creature either, to her the clump of Frankenstein looked harmless.

Rose grabbed her hand as they all ran together. Kicking up dirt and desperately trying not to look back. Amy was the only one who couldn't resist. Stopping dead she saw what was coming for them. Dragging Rose and the Eleventh Doctor to a complete halt.

Rose looked at the pile of Frankenstei, "you're going to help me out here. I don't know what I'm looking at." Rose turned to face Amy.

"Just look at it!" Amy screamed desperately at her, "I can't do this again."

Rose looked back, waiting as though expecting it to finally appear to her. The Frankenstei did not move toward them. "What is it?" She looked back at the Eleventh Doctor awaiting an explanation. But he stared right past her at the creature she could not see.

"I thought they were gone." Amy began to panic, backing away, "they were erased from time. Isn't that what you said?"

The Eleventh Doctor began to coach Amy, aware of the Cyberman and Silurian approaching, "Amy just come back here, Rose keep looking at it. You don't know what it is, it won't be as frightening to you as it is to Amy."

Rose did as she was told. Amy left her side making her way to the door. As she heard the door open in the building she looked behind her to see what the others were doing." As she looked back the Frankenstei they were suddenly much closer. She took a few steps backwards, "what am I looking at?!" She yelled back.

"They're angels." The Tenth Doctor's voice was suddenly very close to her ear. He whispered to her, "your kind put us in cages after we rose from the depth of our sleep. We were there simply to help you. But now we are everything. Everything that you fear, everything you hate, everything you love. You can't tell us apart."

Rose frowned and did a double take as he stood beside her, "What?" She glanced across to him, then returning her gaze to the Frankenstei as they had approached even closer.

"Don't let it get too close," the Tenth Doctor sneered, "it'd be a shame to see that pretty face ruined." He held his hand close to her and pushed her hair back from her face. "Of course I leave you. You don't honestly think I'd stay with you." He slapped her lightly to the face. "I have better things to do."

Knowing what the Frankenstei were doing Rose bit her lip, fighting back the hurt. The emotional wound was far too new to her.

He ran his hand down Rose's arm down to her hip seductively "I can read the new Time Lord. You have less than six months with me. I hope you make the time worthwhile."

"Rose!" The Tenth Doctor suddenly called from the building cutting off the Frankenstei. "Don't listen to it. It's playing on your emotions."

Breaking eye contact with the weeping angel she joined the others, closing the door behind her. Rose hugged her Doctor as she got through the door. "Right so what do we do now" She asked determined to put a stop to it all.

"We find out how this works." The Eleventh Doctor looked at the controls with purpose.

"What about those things out there?" Amy asked.

"We find out how this works...quickly." The Eleventh Doctor specified.

"What are the angels?" Rose asked as they worked.

"Creatures which move when you don't look at them." Amy said simply. "They kill you when you're not looking."

"Excellent. That's perfect." Rose said sarcastically backing away from the door. "Because apparently, if you don't look at them they can still open doors. How did you all not know that?" She said laughing nervously.

They all looked to the open door where the angel stood. "Finding out what that machine does would be really good right about now." Rose shouted as she heard the Doctor's rummaging around the building.

The Angel and the other forms suddenly dissolved and turned back into separate little Frankenstei. They ran around the room, until they finally decided to target Amy. As a group they ran to her surrounding her, building up, one on top of the other.

Rose started pulling the Frankenstei off of Amy. Screaming her new friend's name as she did so. It was as though it was all happening in slow motion. Rose threw them across the room as she grabbed them. But she wasn't quick enough and the little creatures were all around. It was as though they were swallowing Amy up. Amy's Doctor realised what they were doing a split second before the familiar sound of the Tardis filled the room. By the time the Tenth Doctor looked up from the control panel, Amy was gone. The remaining Frankenstei scattered around until they settled in the middle of the room, directly beside the satellite dish. One group again took the form of the Tenth Doctor. The final group delved deep into the two Doctor's minds. Deep into their fear. Looking, searching for a creature they would all recognise.

The Doctors knew what was coming next as the creature began to form. Rose, unaware of what the creatures were up to, felt chills rise up her spine as she heard the rough, electronic, haunting call. "Exterminate."


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's heart stuck in her throat as she weighed up her ever decreasing options. Looking to her left and right she noticed that both Doctors were eerily calm. A silence surrounded them as the Frankenstei's version of the Doctor spoke.

"You don't seem surprised that we chose Dalek form." He directed to the Doctors. "That's really quite boring. Not even a gasp of surprise from your human pet. Pitiful really. Humans." He stretched out his hand and ran it along the top of the Dalek. "Basic emotional range, hatred, fear, sadness, happiness. Basic concepts of their world. Unable to contemplate just how large the universe is and just how small they _really_ are." He caught Rose's eye and smirked. "Still, they are more complex than this thing." He knocked his fist on the Dalek twice. "But not nearly as brilliant as you Doctor. The things you've seen, heard, _felt_." The final world hung in the air. "How does that even fit into that small human-like body of yours? All that guilt."

"Where's Amy?" The Eleventh Doctor asked calmly, though anger was bubbling up on his surface.

"I don't know. I've lost connection with my family who have departed our point in time. But my guess is that your friend is about to be left, oh I don't know. In the middle on the ocean? In the middle of space?"

Swallowing his anger the Doctor focussed on the Frankenstei, "This isn't usually you're style is it? The Frankenstei are a peaceful race. What's changed?" As he took a step forward the Dalek's eye stem moved around to face him.

The Frankenstei's Doctor laughed, "the humans are what changed us. We've been waiting for release from the ground for years, then when it finally happens my family is locked up in cages. Apparently we are not worthy of freedom."

"By Graham. He was just a boy. He didn't know..." Rose started.

"...And you are just a girl. There is no difference between the lot of you." He walked over to the control panels. "Unlike you though, I know how to work this thing properly."

"Why are you even here? On this planet?" The Eleventh Doctor asked.

"We ran." The Dalek answered angering the other Frankenstei creation.

"You do not speak!" The Frankenstei's Time Lord yelled. He paused for a moment as the Dalek's eye stem lowered to the ground in a kind of defeat. Composing himself he turned back to the controls, "I've got this." Hearing Rose's thoughts telepathically he looked up from what he was doing, "the Dalek isn't actually a Dalek. It's not simply programmed to kill anything on sight. It's still just made up of my kind. We're more sophisticated than that. The Dalek outfit is only there to scare you." Clearing his throat he returned to his work.

As her fear had subsided Rose took a step towards him. Without even looking up the Doctor made of Frankenstei commented, "just because it isn't a real Dalek doesn't mean I wouldn't get him to kill you human."

She took a step back as the Eleventh Doctor continued with his questions, "what were you running from exactly?"

"The same thing you're running from."

"But I'm not running from anything."

"You will be." The evil Doctor used all his body weight to push down a lever before speaking again, "I see you have many enemies Doctor. I can see why. You're extremely, frustratingly arrogant and annoying. Now I'm new to this villain thing, so I think this is the point where I try and take over this little planet." He cocked his head to one side as though waiting for an answer from the group. "Well that seems like the fun thing to do anyway." Slamming his open palm down onto the control panel a bolt of lightning connected from the satellite dish to the sky. The bolt remained in place as the satellite was moved and directed to the real Tenth Doctor. "Thanks for lending your energy Doctor." Pushing down on another button the Frankenstei's Doctor smiled as the bolt connected with the Tenth Doctor. The lightning fed the Doctor's energy up to the sky. Draining and sucking the life out of him. As the bolt disappeared and the dark clouds rumbled above them, Rose ran over to her lifeless Doctor lying on the dusty wooden floor boards. Falling to her knees she pushed him with both her hands, "Doctor?" The tears fell from her eyes to the ground beside him. "C'mon you can't leave me here now. Wake up." She pushed him again without any response. She cupped his head in her hands, "please, not now. Not now. Don't leave me. You promised."

The Eleventh Doctor appeared beside her. He pulled on her arms, making her look at him. "Find Amy, she's ok. I know she is. Then get into my Tardis, the new one, and leave. She will know where to take you." His eyes rolled back into his head as his whole body trembled. "You can fix this." His eyes refocussed for a second then he lay on the ground. The strength leaving his body. He placed his hands in his pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, the little green light pulsed on top as he passed it to her. "In case you need it Rose Tyler." Rose took it from him and watched the little light on the tip slowly go out. The Eleventh Doctor sighed as the past caught up with him.

* * *

Staring down at the multiple, writhing, plastic rubbish bags sitting in the middle of her bedroom Amy thought back to her life before the Doctor. She wondered, briefly, how her life would have been if she hadn't run off with him on the night of her wedding. Would she now be a proud mother? Would Rory have taken her on a proper honeymoon? She knew one thing for certain. She would not be in her room attempting to catch Frankenstei as though it were some kind of intergalactic sport.

"I've got another one." Rory said from her cupboard interrupting her thoughts. He rushed over and put it into the bag. "Now what? Do you think that's all of them?"

"I have no idea." Amy answered glumly.

"And now how do we build a Tardis out of them?"

"I don't know."

Rory sat on the bed beside her, "so I've been running around for the last three hours for nothing. Amy, didn't the Doctor say anything? Didn't he tell you how these things work?"

Amy thought for a moment and flicked her hair back out of her face, "Ok, let's just both think about the Tardis." She turned to her husband and looked into his eyes. "What do we know about the Tardis."

"It's blue." Rory shrugged.

"Yes, thank you." She replied sarcastically. "It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. It moves through time and sp..."

"That's not going to work," came an unfamiliar female voice beside them.

Their Doctor stood beside them, his feet still in the plastic bag.

Amy backed away, "you're not him." She dragged Rory with her.

"I'm not. But I'm not here to harm you either." The Frankenstei's creation replied in the odd voice it had chosen. It began opening the other plastic bags in the room. The Frankenstei leapt from their bags into the creation. When all the bags were open the creation spoke again, this time with the Doctor's voice "I was missing my vocal cords. I should be an exact replica of your friend now."

Rory gaped silently at the Frankenstei's creation as Amy reasoned with them, "I need to go back to the others."

"But we saved you. We got you to safety Mrs Williams. We don't want to go back to our brothers and sisters. They think so little of you and they will kill you. Like they did to our little Graham."

"You're little Graham?" She replied slowly.

"Graham's dad made that machine before he died. He woke us from our sleep. His wife died a few days earlier in child birth. So we formed as her and lived as Mrs. Stein for the period of Graham's life. We like you humans, though you can be unkind, we think most of you are good."

"But you treated Graham like a piece of rubbish." Amy said completely taken off guard.

"We only learnt from his father. But we loved him very much."

"Why did the Frankenstei kill him?"

The Eleventh Doctor sat down on the ground, "our family doesn't understand Human curiosity. I didn't know Graham was using that machine and locking our family up. All we want is contact. And taking that away from us is cruel."

Amy looked at Rory who was still finding it difficult to understand. She pushed him playfully, "it's ok, it's not trying to kill us."

"But those things, they formed the Doctor." Rory muttered.

Shaking her head she looked back to the Doctor, "so, can you take us back?"

"No." The Doctor said finally. Looking at the frustration in Amy's face it continued, "not to the same point in time otherwise they will know I have betrayed my family."

Amy thought for a moment staring straight past the creature to her window. She got off the bed and looked outside. "How about two days before we met you. At the closest city."

With a nod the Doctor melted into tiny Frankenstei, each of which immediately got into position and transformed into the Tardis.

Amy opened the door and went to step forward.

"Do you think it's safe. I mean _really_? You don't know what they're going to do." Rory asked holding on to the back of her shirt.

"No, but this is the only way I'll be able to help The Doctor," she turned from him and stepped inside. The whir of the machine started up and she closed her eyes. Hoping, praying that this was going to work. As the Tardis took off into time and space she felt a hand intertwine with her own. Rory smiled down at her as they made their way into the unknown, off to save the Doctors and Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's funny how one life can mean so much to so many people." The duplicate of the Doctor stared down at Rose as she climbed to her feet. The Sonic Screwdriver held limply in her hand.

"It's funny how you mean so little to everyone on this planet." Rose retorted hoarsely. Wiping away the wetness from her cheeks, her head bowed.

The Doctor strode up to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her head up to look at him, "I'm keeping you alive. You don't speak to me like that."

Meeting his eyes she spat in his face. The Doctor shoved her away, causing her to fall beside the true Doctors. He placed one foot on her chest, keeping her in place. He looked around the room momentarily, then began undoing his tie, "you're beginning to annoy me more than you are worth." He wrapped the tie partially around one hand. "Good-bye Rose Tyler."

As he removed his foot off from her chest and she made to get up. She wasn't quick enough as the Doctor caught her by the back of her shirt. He flicked the tie around her neck and wrapped it around his other hand, pulling tightly.

Rose gasped for air as she clawed at the tie. She panicked as the lack of oxygen to her brain started to affect her. The Doctor held her in place tightly as she kicked desperately. In her final moments, Rose stopped struggling, she narrowed her eyes and attempted to see the side of the Frankenstei's Doctors face. With a small smile she held up the Screwdriver which was still in her hand. Her eyes were unable to focus but she pointed the Screwdriver towards what she hoped was the satellite dish. She'd seen The Doctor use it before, surely, she hoped, it was going to be as easy as he made it look. She pushed down on the only button on the green Screwdriver. It emitted the shrill loud sound that she had hoped for.

The Frankenstei lost focus on the human girl in front of them. The duplicate Doctor dissolved into Frankenstei, unable to hold form due to the confusion and the noise. Rose made her get away, the tie falling to the ground as she got up. She took in two large lung-fulls of air and made her way to the door. She looked back to the Frankenstei who were beginning to reform now that the sound had stopped. "Don't you ever underestimate me again!" She screamed at them.

Taking one last look at her Doctor and his future self she ran out the door.

As she stood on the building's balcony, the clouds above her rumbled. The first drop of artificial rain hit the earth as she made her way out the door. A Frankenstein popped up from the ground in front of her feet. Without guilt or hesitation Rose stepped on the creature crushing it. She looked up at the sky as she watched the rains speed increase. "You have got to be kidding me." She said to herself as she started running. Running as fast as she could away from the house. Armed with the Sonic Screwdriver, her wits, two Tardises, both of which were possibly malfunctioning, with no real plan, Rose knew she was at a potentially significant disadvantage.

She didn't look back, not even once, as she made her way to the Eleventh Doctor's Tardis. She could hear the Frankenstei scuttling after her in the packs that they had formed.

As she reached the Tardis she pulled on the doors, to her dismay they didn't budge, "Come on," she pleaded pulling on the handles.

"That's not working very well, is it?" Five duplicate voices echoed each other around her. Rose finally turned around to see five versions of her Doctor surrounding her. Her hands shook as she retrieved the Screwdriver from her pocket. She pointed it back over her shoulder towards the Tardis. Rose leant back on the doors as the Doctor's approached her. It was as though the Tardis recognised the Doctor's screwdriver and opened its doors willingly.

She caught a final glimpse of the multiple Doctors rushing forward as the doors slammed behind her. The Tardis, sensing her presence, locked its doors.

It started up immediately and she knew it would take her somewhere safe, somewhere she could fix this, just like the Doctor told her. He may have had a different face, a different look, but deep down Rose knew he was her Doctor underneath it all. She still did and always would trust him.

The entire machine rumbled and then came to a sudden stop. Taking a deep breath Rose opened the door and was immediately disappointed with what she saw. Her mother's apartment still hadn't changed since she last saw it. Which unknown to her, had only been a few days.

She picked up a photo frame from the corner of the cupboard and smiled. Her mother had insisted on taking a quick photo of her and the Doctor before they had left. They both looked so happy. Her smile diminished as she thought about how she'd just abandoned him. She made her way to the kitchen, thinking, hoping an idea would come to her.

Not one to give up, she began pacing, tapping the Sonic Screwdriver on her forehead as though it would miraculously provide her with a plan.

Jackie Tyler fished around in her bag for her keys, her arms full of grocery bags. She couldn't remember the last time it hadn't rained during the day, but for now, it was a welcome relief. Entering the house she busied herself in the hallway for a moment until she heard something drop in the kitchen. Arming herself with whatever she could find Jackie slowly walked toward the kitchen, ready for the intruder. Peering around the corner she saw her daughter leaning down, picking up what looked like the Doctor's door opener upperer. Rose looked up and couldn't help but smile as she watched her mum walk towards her.

As they held each other in a deep embrace Rose laughed, "what are you going to do? Defend yourself against a monkey?" She disarmed her mother, taking the bunch of bananas out of her hand and placing them on the kitchen counter-top.

"Well I didn't think it'd be you, did I? Coming out of the blue, all unexpected. Where's The Doctor then? Keeping himself busy I imagine." Jackie looked around the room as though he was hiding somewhere.

Rose held up the Sonic Screwdriver, grabbing her mother's attention, "I think I might need your help."


	9. Chapter 9

The fortified tank was still on fire as Rory and Amy turned to enter their Frankenstei made Tardis. Many fallen soldiers of the Australian Defence force were being carried off the field by their living friends. The two Brits entered their Tardis in silence wondering how they were going to explain this to the Doctor when they saw him. Amy, disheartened and weakened from their latest failure, was left to wonder where their Doctor was and why he hadn't come out to them during the massacre. Amy leaned over the Tardis' railing and stared down at the door.

"Well I'm all out of ideas." Amy threw her hands up in frustration.

Rory sat on the flight of stairs "Having the Doctor here would be really handy right now."

"Yeah, well he's not here is he?" Amy said sharply.

The walls around them rumbled as the Tardis took off once more. Amy and Rory glanced at each other before looking to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" She asked the Frankenstei.

A white A4 hand written letter floated down towards them slowly. Grabbing it Amy held it out so that Rory could read it as well.

We Can't communicate telepathically with you, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. So we had to send down one of our own. We got a feeling that we need to be somewhere. There is something pulling us through the time vortex. Please believe that we mean no harm, we just want to help.

As they both finished reading the letter, it popped back into the Frankenstein which had created it. The creature bound toward the wall, and amalgamated itself into the side of the Tardis. The machine went silent as they came to a stop. No bumps, no judders, just a silent, subtle stop.

Whilst holding Rory's hand Amy went to the door, opening it a fraction she noticed the first problem. The Tardis door was not able to open more than a few centimetres, it was blocked by a large blue wall.

Amy sighed but smiled, a brief glimmer of laughter sailing through her for the first time in a while, "close, but not quite right."

As though the task was too difficult, the Frankenstei simply dissolved around them revealing a small apartment. Neither Amy nor Rory noticed the two other people in the room as they watched the Frankenstei rebuild themselves into the Tardis behind them.

Amy was the first to realise who the apartment belonged to, "Rose! What are you doing here?" Her brow creased as she looked between Rose and Jackie.

"This is my home, what are you doing here? With them?" She pointed toward the newly formed Tardis. Rose noticed Rory, walking up to him she placed a hand on his cheek, "Doctor?" She whispered.

Amy grabbed Rose's arm lightly holding it away, "No, that's my husband."

Rose jerked back her arm apologising, "I was just hoping…"

"Don't worry, sometimes I wish he was the Doctor too." Amy said grinning cheekily at her husband.

"Right. Thanks." Rory put an arm around her as he watched Jackie Tyler's mouth open and shut like a fish. Unable to process the two new people who had just appeared in her department.

"What are you doing with the Frankenstei then?" Rose repeated.

"They're helping us." Amy said. When she received a look of disbelief from Rose she explained how the Frankenstei had been acting as Graham's mother from when he had been merely a child.

Rose sat down on the couch in the living room while Amy continued her story about how the Frankenstei had transported them to the first army base it could find. From there they had entered restricted ground, with the Frankenstei posing as a military officer. They had explained their situation to the highest authority they could manage, and as expected they were laughed at. Who would believe a tale of an alien who travelled through time and space? Especially a story which included mice-like creatures that could transform into any memory of the people they meet. But they found that they didn't need their story to be believable. The Frankenstei made quick work of the Chief of the Australian Defence Force, knocking him out and simply becoming his double. Commandeering an army and the extra equipment was not difficult from that point. Unfortunately when they had arrived back at the Cattle Station, which had been surprisingly simple, the Frankenstei had already formed its own army. Half of the human army had been taken out almost immediately as they could not even recognise the forms that the Frankenstei had taken from Amy and Rory's minds.

Retreating after what seemed like hours Rory and Amy had returned to their version of the Tardis. The other, original Tardis belonging to the Tenth Doctor still sat in the middle of the desert. It wouldn't open for anyone and no one seemed to look twice at the unusual police box. As Amy finished the story she stared down at Rose, "what happened to the Doctor when I left?"

"I don't know really. They zapped the energy from him, and then made it rain. There were Frankenstei everywhere so I just ran."

Jackie interrupted the silence that followed, "I'm sorry Rose. Who are these people?"

"Mum, they're from his future."

"His future. You mean The Doctor? What happens to you then? How far into his future?" The questions gushed out of her mother's mouth before Rose could even prepare herself for them. Rose smiled apologetically towards Amy and her partner before turning around, "It's a long way into his future. We both certainly won't be alive anymore." She lied to keep her mother happy.

Amy, Rory, Rose and Jackie looked at each other, waiting for the next person to come up with a brilliant plan.

"We need to get rid of their energy with the satellite." Rose said finally.

"Yes, that's as far as we got. How do we get to it? It's under complete protection. The Tardis will only get us so far." Amy reasoned.

"Maybe they're like batteries and they'll run out." Rory added.

Amy threw him a dirty look as he shrunk back, "or maybe not." He mumbled.

The Frankenstei melted and reformed into the tenth Doctor, "maybe I can help. The Frankenstei have been using this form to represent their army. I might be able to get you to a certain point." The Tenth Doctor looked completely innocent as he stared at them all. It was a facial expression Rose was not used to and it did not comfort her in the slightest.

"We can always try that and come up with another idea if that doesn't work." Rory added.

"No, this will work. We're going to make it work." Rose decided.

Rose's mother sat down, "and I'll help."

"No you won't, I need you here safe, I've already lost Mickey, I'm not going to lose you too."

"Don't be so silly, you're my daughter. I'm not going to let you fight through this alone."

Rose hugged her mother once before turning to the group. "Alright. We can do this."

She led the group as they entered the Eleventh Doctor's Tardis, ready for a battle which seemed impossible to win.


	10. Chapter 10

Rushing about searching for anything they could use, they made their final arrangements in the Tardis. Amy grabbed her mobile phone and brandished it as a weapon as she was the first to step outside.

"Well this is really very boring." The Tenth Doctor's duplicate stared at her. "What are you all going to do? Surrender?"

"We are not surrendering, not even close buddy boy." Amy held her phone up to him.

"And you're going to stop me by. What? Bludgeoning me to death with a 2 inch piece of plastic?"

Amy smiled, "not exactly." Holding it up to the sky she simply pressed the little green button. The Frankenstei's creation placed its fingers in its ears as she used the same trick Rose had. "It's been modified." She yelled over the screeching sound. Amy called out to the others, but as she did the sound stopped. It was far too early. She looked at the mobile phone which was slowly melting in her hand. She let it drop to the ground as the burning sensation reached her fingertips.

The Tenth Doctor stood up straight and faced her "That trick only works on me once. And you should know every Doctor comes with his own Sonic Screwdriver. Even me." He threw his own screwdriver into the air, twirling it as through it was a baton. "On the upside, because of them," he pointed towards the two fallen doctors, both who looked grey and aged, in the corner that they had been left in, "I know every ability that this screwdriver has." He pointed it at Amy's flame red hair. With a smile he pushed the button on the side and her hair literally burst into flame.

"A bit like a magic wand really." He laughed cruelly. "Now for the fun part."

Dissolving, the Frankenstei turned back into the Weeping Angel which she had encountered outside the barn. But instead of staying in a fixed point, it began moving forward toward her.

"You can't do that." She whispered under her breath as she smothered the last part of flame.

The creature bared its teeth as it took another uneasy step forward. A low rasping voice which cracked every few words spoke back to her. "We can do what we like." Reaching out for her Amy backed away. She hit the front of the Tardis as the Angel grabbed onto her. And as quickly as it happened, she was gone.

The Angel dissolved returning to its favourite form of the Doctor. It stared at its hands in complete confusion. Thinking back through Amy's mind the Doctor could not think as to why she had disappeared. Satisfied that she was gone he shrugged and turned to the Tardis, waiting for the oncoming humans.

The Tardis melted around the other companions as the Frankenstei leapt apart. They scuttled towards the duplicate of the Doctor and formed bars, a kind of prison, around him. The wind had picked up and was blowing into the barn through the open windows.

The Frankenstei's Doctor laughed as he sat in the alien made prison, "please. What exactly was your plan?"

"Just bring back the Doctors and he'll –" Rose cleared her throat, "-they'll help you. You need to get back home, back to where you belong"

"The only way that I can bring them back is by losing my own species and that's just not going to happen." He smirked.

This time it was Rose's turn to smile, "oh I have a funny feeling that will happen." She ran forward brandishing what appeared to be a Frankenstei crafted sword. It was as long as her arm with a golden coloured blade, sharp enough to cut through diamond.

The bars of the prison dissolved as she ran at the Tenth Doctor. "I'm sorry," She whispered as she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the next part. The Doctor fell to his knees, his eyes wide in surprise as a pale shade of red reached the surface of his shirt. He looked up at Rose and waited for her to finally look at him. Looking down she saw that the Doctor was not quite finished yet. With a wicked smile he reached into his body and plucked out a single Frankenstein. The thing was writhing, on its way to death. It was the only thing Rose had managed to collect with her sword. She sighed as she kept her thoughts clear. She did not need the Frankenstei to root around her head for the truth.

"New tactic then." The Doctor evaporated in front of them and simply became a large fireball. Stepping away Rose fell back into her mother who caught her. The ball of fire floating ever closer. Rose, Jackie and Rory backed into the wall, with no place to go. Burning to death, Rose thought, was not the way she had imagined her journey ending.

"Why did you keep them here?" She didn't know what made her ask the question, but she hoped it would distract the Frankenstei and keep her alive, "why did you keep the Doctor's here?"

The fireball stopped, the Frankenstein reformed into the Tenth Doctor one last time. "A Time Lord's spare parts of course. We've heard of the Doctor. He has many enemies. Many of which would be quite happy to know he's dead, many of which would love to have a part of his in their trophy cabinet. When we are finished with this planet, when we can finally call it home, then we will sell the Doctors off piece by piece." He licked his lips at the thought. "Anyway. Where were we." His arm was the only thing which transformed in front of them. A copy of the sword that Rose had been using only moments ago replaced his appendage, "I like it. Quite novel indeed." Leaning forward he stabbed his sword-arm forward. Rory gasped for air as the weapon went straight through him.

Staggering to one side as Rose caught Rory before he hit the ground. The Doctor wore a face of victory as he watched Rory Williams take his last breath, or what he thought was Rory's last breath.

"He's not very bright is he?" Rose whispered to Rory, just loud enough so that the Doctor could hear.

"Not so happy now are you?" Rory turned to the Doctor. Reaching inside himself he pulled the Frankenstein from his chest and got up from the floor. "a bit distracted are we? Can't even read your brother and sisters' thoughts in times of trouble."

The Doctor gaped open mouthed as all three humans disintegrated into Frankenstei in front of him.

"Do it now!"

The Doctor whirled around too late to see Rose redirecting the satellite dish toward him, the real Rory pushed down a single lever and pushed a button. The bolt of lightning reached from the Satellite straight toward the Frankenstei's Doctor's head. There wasn't even time for the fake Doctor to react as the bolt hit him. The Frankenstei , unable to keep their abilities, continued flashing back and forth between their Doctor form and their natural form. The electricity ran between each Frankenstei as they were connected. As each Frankenstein split from the form it would jolt around on the floor for a few seconds before lying perfectly still.

There was a rumble which came from deep within the depths of the earth as the other Frankenstei seemed to notice their leader's death. The remaining Frankenstei pried through the floor boards approaching the humans in waves. It only took a few hits of the satellite to finish them off. It spread through them like electricity through water.

Silence fell upon the barn as Rose looked towards the real Amy, a slight smile playing on her lips as relief washed through her. The Frankenstei lay before her, their energy drained. In a final joint effort the humans and the remaining friendly Frankenstei redirected the satellite toward the real tenth form of their Time Lord friend. Rory pushed the lever back up into its original position and slammed his hand down on the button.


	11. Chapter 11

Before her Doctor was even able to regain the colour to his cheeks Amy wrapped her arms around him. She was very closely followed by her husband who couldn't resist being a part of the moment.

"I knew you'd be able to do it." The Eleventh Doctor smiled, not at Amy, but instead at Rose. Neither of them acknowledged the sentiment as Rose looked forlornly toward the Tenth Doctor, still unmoving, lying in the corner of the room.

As the Eleventh Doctor untangled himself from Amy and Rory he made his way to Rose and Jackie who were waiting silently. "I will wake up eventually." He looked at his past self, "I'm alive now, it'll just take a bit of time." He looked back to Amy and Rory who were talking excitedly in the corner. "I have to go, I can't stay. If he wakes up and I'm still here…" Sighing he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you leave me?" Rose finally spoke, relieved that the Doctor was going to be fine, but unnerved by the fact that she, in the near future, would not be.

"Rose you have to believe me when I say I never wanted to leave you, but I didn't have a choice." His eyes searched her face knowing that there was no way that he was going to see her again. This was his last and only chance to commit her face to memory, to remember her scent, to remember the way she spoke, to remember Rose Tyler as she was before he lost her.

"Can't you just…"

The Eleventh Doctor turned away from her, "Rory, will you help me carry myself back to my old Tardis." He smiled at himself, "That sounds quite funny." He giggled, "Because you know, that's me and I'm carrying myself." He attempted to clarify as no one else in the room laughed.

Rose hung her head and walked to the door as Rory and the Eleventh Doctor lifted her Doctor between them.

Jackie, still unable to comprehend the complications, was the first to reach the Tardis and opened the door. As they lifted the still unconscious Doctor into his space ship Rose was unable to hide a small smile. It was contrary to how she was feeling, but at least she had her friend back.

Amy and Rory said their goodbyes, wishing Rose and her mother all the best and disappeared into their own Tardis which now sat opposite the other.

As Rose busied herself in the corner with her Doctor, who was only now losing the tinges of grey from his skin, Jackie was able to have a quiet word with the new and most recent Doctor.

"Don't think I'm not on to you. You promised you'd keep Rose safe. But she's not with you anymore is she? I don't care how long ago it was that you left her. But is she safe? Can you at least tell me that?"

"You humans are always so full of questions why can't you just wait and see what happens?" Seeing the look on Jackie's face he decided it was for the best, "Fine. She is most definitely safe and sound with you right now in my present."

As though it satisfied her Jackie gave a quick nod and traded places with Rose.

"I guess this is it then?" Rose said looking at her feet. "The last time with my Doctor, who is not really _my_ Doctor."

The Doctor was, for the first time in many years, almost speechless. "I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to know."

"How long do I have left?"

"Not long." He said simply, "but you are safe."

"Is there any way I can change it?"

With a shrug he looked thoughtfully at her, "can't hurt to try."

Rose pulled him forward into one last hug and whispered to him, "believe me. I will change this. When you leave here it won't be Amy and Rory standing next to you. It'll be me. Just you wait and see."

"I really, really hope so." Was the only thing he was able to say to her before his voice cracked slightly. "Rose there's one last thing I need to say to you. Something I didn't get the chance to say to you the first time around. Rose I lo…"

"Are we interrupting anything?" The Frankenstei who had helped the companions stood before them. They were in the form of the grumpy old woman they had initially met on arrival.

Immediately distracted the Doctor turned to them, however the glint of excitement that was usually in his eye was gone, "of course not. You'd be wanting to go back home?"

"We've destroyed the machine. The rest of us will sleep peacefully here. We thought by making this machine that our race would thrive, but we were wrong. So yes, now it is time for us to go home, now that the threat on our home is gone."

"I can certainly help you with that." The Doctor said. He gestured over to his Tardis and let them in. Without saying another word he looked back at Rose, unable to say the many things on his mind. Catching her eye for one last time he smiled and held up his hand in a small wave before closing the door behind him.

As Rose heard her own Doctor awaken she turned, determination on her face. She would change her fate. She knew she could. Nothing would stop her.

* * *

The Eleventh Doctor, Amy and Rory sat alone in the Tardis as they left the Frankenstei's old planet.

"So who was she really?" Amy asked one again. As though realisation dawned on her she asked another question before he was able to answer, "when we were in the cave with the Pandorica and you told me about people leaving traces. How people aren't forgotten. You weren't talking about Rory were you?"

"No. No I was. But, maybe not _just_ Rory. I've had a lot of people walk in and out of my life Amy. You have to understand that. Each one of them was special. But none of them were quite the same as Rose Tyler. And there was nothing I could do to save her."

Pretending to understand Amy looked towards Rory. "You loved her didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

The Tardis suddenly landed on Earth and the Eleventh Doctor walked forward and stopped short of the front door. He closed his eyes in hope. Hoping beyond hope that somehow Rose had changed things. That somehow this fixed point in time was in fact not fixed at all. That when he stepped outside of the Tardis that Rose would be there waiting for him. He held his breath and opened the door. He looked around the snow littered streets of the city and saw nothing. She was not waiting. She was not there. Rose Tyler was not able to change time. He sat down on the stairs and looked back to the happy couple. Forcing a smile on his face he said the only thing which would come to him. The only question which he knew would keep him preoccupied. The only question which could possibly help him move on from his guilt. "So where to next?"

* * *

**Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed reading this. And sorry that I got a bit slack towards the end there. Please feel free to review. All positive and negative feedback is appreciated. Happy reading.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
